Bittersweet Revenge
by ChildlikeFelicity
Summary: Revenge is sweeter than any candy, but what would you do when you started to taste bitterness in your own plotted revenge? I, Mikan Sakura, will state an experience that sometimes a revenge proves you otherwise. NXM, R&R.


Chapter 1: Mikan Sakura

_Kringgggggg!_The brunette lazily woke up when a sudden realization hit her. "Shit, i'm gonna be late!", 15 minutes later she went down to eat her breakfast. Of course, wearing her stupid disguise again. Long black hair with her bangs covering the half of her brown orbs. Oh, and don't forget her over sized uniform that has fake fats underneath. Tada, the swan transforms into an ugly duckling.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up? It's the first day of the semester!", she complained to her mother who is now serving her a plate of hotcake. She noticed her brother Tsubasa reading a newspaper with his usual black coffee and muttered a 'good morning' to him.

"Mikan, for Pete's sake, you're already in your second year in high school. You should learn how to be responsible by not pressing the button 'snooze'" Her beautiful mother named Yuka Yukihara nagged her child while serving them breakfast.

"Yeah, mom's right my little sister. Stop being a brat and start being responsible. I mean you're an heiress to Yukihara Group of Companies. Hmm, you should start by stopping that ridiculous facade", Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Onii-chan, you know that I have a reason in keeping this facade on.", Mikan grunted while eating her breakfast.

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late! Ittekimasu!" Mikan waved her goodbye to her mother and brother and of course not forgetting to wear her nerdy glasses.

Mikan Sakura is studying in Gakuen Alice. One of the most prestigious academy in Japan. Only the smartest and richest can enter. You must be all wonderin' why her mother's last name is different from hers. Well, Yukihara is the real last name of Mikan, but because of some stuffs she doesn't like using her oh-so-famous last name.

"Wooh! I made it in time!", Mikan muttered to herself as she entered the room. She entered the room as quietly as possible to not attract any attention. But to her dismay they were all waiting for her especially _him_.

"Hey hey hey, looks like someone's almost gonna be late. You shouldn't have come here in the first place. You're nothing but a trash!" Mochu laughed then said, "Aim!" different trashes were thrown to her.

Mikan Sakura has always been the target of bullying in the school. Their leader is there in the back smirking at her with a look saying you-don't-deserve-to-be-here. Mikan knew all of this. His schemes. His people aiming at her. All he wanted is to see this girl cry.

"Hey poor nerdy fat girl! You don't deserve to be here. You're a virus! You are definitely not one of us! I can easily break your family with my family's influence", Sumire, heiress of Shouda Company with a green seaweed hair, snickered at Mikan.

'Mikan, don't let them get into you. All they want is to see you cry. Don't cry' Mikan thought as she stared in the floor. She is fighting her urge to retort these idiots bullying her.

The door slammed with someone entering that is supposed to be the teacher. He suddenly stopped when he saw there's a commotion going on. "Sto-", the teacher weren't able to continue his sentence as he saw Natsume glared at him. No one can go against Natsume, even the teachers. His parents donated a lot of money in the school and is a member of the school board.

"Oi, Natsume. Why are you always picking on Sakura? It's not like she did anything to you" Ruka whispered to Natsume since the class is going on. The crimson eyed guy looked irritated with the question. "I don't know, okay?!" the guy stormed off the classroom without permission. The blonde boy was left in the classroom sighing.

_Mikan's POV_

I heard a door being slammed at the end of the room. I know it's that almighty-me again. He's always like that. Sigh. Now you do realize that I have an oh-so-amazing life, don't you?This school do have a habit of letting bitches enrolling here. I'll make mental note to suggest to my uncle to have an attitude test as one of the requirements. Yeah, you read that right. Yukihara Corp owns Gakuen Alice.

Our company ranges from any category. Hotels, restaurants, schools, technology, etc. Name it and Yukihara Corp will provide you. This is a big secret of mine. My mother and brother actually don't support this idea. But, nonetheless, they trusted me and knew that I'm old enough to make decisions. It's my brother ruling the corporation. He had been managing the company since my father died 2 years ago. Oh and by the way, only my best friends know about me being a Yukihara and my secrets. They're not studying in Gakuen Alice. I know you'll meet them someday

"Okay, class dismissed!", Narumi-sensei shouted that made me go back to the present world.

'Oh, thank God that this horrible day would end... or not'. I noticed Natsume's gang laughing at me behind my back.

'Oh well, better ignore them' I took my bag and immediately went outside. While walking down the hallway, I swear I could hear snickers everywhere. I noticed them all looking at my back. 'Oh shit' I immediately patted my bak and discovered a paper. A paper that says 'I'm an ugly girl who loves Natsume-sama with all my heart 3'

I fucking hate them all. I ran and felt hot tears sliding my cheek. I bumped into someone along the hallway and i think he/she saw my tears. But the hell i care? It's always been like this. Its my decision so I better suck up the consequences along it.

I went straight to my room ignoring my worried mother downstairs. I cried myself till I fell asleep.

Normal POV

"_One new text message!_", the brunette's phone shouted but was left unnoticed by Mikan.

Oi, Baka Mikan,

Anna, Nonoko and I are going to visit you tomorrow in Gakuen Alice. You better be not wearing that ugly disguise of yours and i swear i would all take that off in front of your classmates.

Hotaru.


End file.
